Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a secure housing for a portable computer, e.g. a tablet computer with a touchscreen.
Description of Related Art
When lodging or transporting persons, e.g. on a flight, it is desirable to lend these persons a portable computer, preferably in the form of a tablet computer with a touchscreen, such as an iPad, for example. In the context of air travel, the flight passengers are thus enabled to access an on-board entertainment network via this lent computer so that they can watch movies stored on a central network server. The lent computers can maintain a radio link with the network server, for example via WLAN. As an alternative, it is also conceivable that movies or music to be played back are stored on the lent computer and are intended to be retrievable from the same.
Access to basic settings of the lent computer and to the movie and music data stored thereon shall be prevented. Further, the risk of damage to the computer shall be avoided.